halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform
The '''Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform' (abbreviated Type-47 UHAP), otherwise known as the Scarab, is a Covenant ground vehicle. Introduction The Scarab is a towering Covenant walker, upheld on four long mechanical legs - it is extremely different from the Covenant's other ground-based vehicles, such as the Wraith, Ghost, or Spectre. Although it has been mistaken for the digging machines excavating CASTLE Base on Reach, it is in fact a combat vehicle. This is further proven by the fact that the Scarab employs its own defense turrets and a heavy main cannon, and that the scarab is heavily armored. This is unlike the digging machines excavating CASTLE Base during First Strike. It uses large mechanical legs to increase its mobility instead of a Boosted Gravity Propulsion System like most other Covenant vehicles. Allowing it to climb over obstacles that may have impeded other covenant vehicles. It is the largest known ground-based vehicle, as well as the most resistant to damage. Its innards, though, are extremely vulnerable and easily destroyed, and it is very vulnerable to boarding actions, as demonstrated in the Battle of New Mombasa and the Second Battle of EarthHalo 3 E3 2007 Trailer. Features Scarabs are quite notable for their intimidating, animalistic appearance and enormous size. Each of a Scarab's legs is at least 90' tall. These legs are surprisingly deft and accurate for their size, and are even able to find holds in narrow places, such as a canyon on Installation 05 or the streets of Mombasa. These legs can also be used for weapons, as anything that gets in its way will be impaled by a monstrous pointed leg. Because of the Scarab's size and weight, they are not able to climb tall walls and buildings, and are not skilled at making sharp turns, as evident in Mombasa. As seen in Turf, particularly small and twisting city streets can overwhelm and crash Scarabs. To defend itself from aerial attacks, the Scarab sports secondary turrets; two in Halo 2 that shoot large red plasma bolts similar to the Shade or Shielded Plasma Cannon, and one larger turret in Halo 3 that shoots large blue bolts, similar to an oversized Plasma Rifle. The Scarab's most deadly weapon, however, is a large, forward-firing main cannon that projects a massive green beam of plasma. This beam can rip apart armored vehicles such as the Scorpion Tank or Pelican upon glancing impact, and is even able to destroy a heavily fortified, Forerunner-crafted Control Room door. The beam's drawbacks are its inability to move across an area quickly and the very long period of time that it requires to warm up and cool back down. It should also be noted that when the Scarab is firing its cannon, some type of liquid drips from the gun platform (possibly coolant or excess plasma). This cannon is also somewhat reminiscent of a larger version of the Gravity Cannon on the Prophets' thrones or the Fuel Rod Cannons wielded by Hunters. door on Installation 05.]] In Halo 2, the Scarab seems to be captained by Ultra Elites, and is piloted by Major Domo Elites. While the Scarab in Mombasa had two pilots operating it, the one on The Great Journey, was operated by three Marines, Sgt.Maj. Johnson, Gy.Sgt. Stacker, and S.Sgt. Banks. Inside the Scarab, there are also a small group of Ultra Grunts to guard the pilots. On the outer deck of the Scarab can be found any number of Minor or Major Elites, Minor or Major Grunts, and Minor, Major, or Sniper Jackals. However, in the Halo 3 Scarab, there does not appear to be any crew at all. The troops on board the Scarab appear to just defend it, not command it. One theory suggests that the Scarab is controlled by Lekgolo worms. This is based on the following evidence: *The core appears to be surrounded by pulsating cables that look similar to Lekgolo worms. *When you shoot the core, it bleeds orange blood, resembling that of a Hunter. It has been theorized that its function is as an excavator, though there is no accurate information to prove this. These theories are based on similarly shaped machines seen during the Battle of Reach. It has been speculated that it either uses its legs to excavate by digging or that it uses its main gun to carve its way through soil, rock or concrete, as the Covenant have used their plasma and energy weapons in a similar fashion before. The reason for using lekgolo worms instead of the Elite pilots (as seen is Halo 2) could be interpreted as the Covenant's reaction to Sergeant Johnson capturing a Scarab during the final part of the game, thereby preventing such an event from reoccurring. Appearances Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, Spartan-104 describes seeing several large "insect like" excavating machines digging up CASTLE Base. If these were indeed Scarabs, which was not specified, they appear to be much weaker models, since Fred is able to destroy them using Plasma Mortars from a Wraith tank. ]] Battle of Earth First Battle of Earth When the Covenant first traveled to Earth, led by the Prophet of Regret, they had no idea that it could be populated by humans, never mind be their homeworld, leading to the Scarabs being used as highly effective siege weapons. One of the deployed Scarabs was encountered and destroyed by Spartan John-117 during the Battle of New MombasaHalo 2, Metropolis. A second Scarab was attacked by the UNSC Marine Corps in a section of Old Mombasa known as Turf, and was wrecked. However, the deployment of Scarabs was not limited to the African theatre of operations. Frederic-104 encountered a third Scarab during his mission in Havana, Cuba. William-043 destroyed it by crashing a fuel truck into it and igniting the combustibles. Scarabs were also present in the Halo Graphic Novel in the story Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa though this could've been one of the two operating in New Mombasa. Second Battle of Earth During the battle to reach the Ark excavation site, the Master Chief and a Group of Marines were attacked by a Scarab. It took the combined efforts of Mongoose ATVs and Hornets to destroy it. Battle of Onyx Kurt also witnessed one arrive on Onyx during the Covenant Separatist invasion. This one operated as a first strike vehicle.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 306 Battle of Installation 05 Another Scarab was stationed by the Covenant Loyalists on Installation 05 near the Control Room. Though guarded by a large group of Brutes, this Scarab was eventually captured by the Arbiter. It was commandeered by Avery Johnson and used to break into the Control Room of Delta Halo, allowing the Arbiter and dozens of Councilors, Zealots, and Special Operations Elites to break into the Control Room.. Battle of the Ark A Scarab attacked UNSC forces advancing on the Ark's Cartographer. With the help of Master Chief and three M808B Scorpion MBTs, the Scarab was brought down, and the offensive continued. Two more Scarabs were deployed from orbit by Covenant Loyalists to hold off the UNSC/Covenant Separatist offensive on the Citadel, where the Prophet of Truth was located. Despite their superior defenses and numbers, the Scarabs and Loyalist forces were destroyed, thanks to the efforts of John-117 and UNSC "Hornet" pilots and ground troops. Halo Wars Scarabs will also appear in Halo wars as the Covenant's super ground weapon/unit, being capable of annihilating whole legions of UNSC forces with its main cannon, described in the E3 2007 demo as an "anti-everything gun". Their one weakness is the UNSC super weapon, the orbital MAC strike. During the developer walkthrough/demo, the characters in-game react as if they'd never seen a Scarab before, therefore possibly marking the Scarab's debut against the UNSC in the Halo timeline. Though this is not yet sure. Variation The Scarab has undergone a few transformations over it's canon life. Halo 2 This is when the Scarab was first seen, rather than described, and appeared as a large, four legged, silver armored behemoth with an estimated height of 90 feet. It featured a deck on top which was guarded by numerous Elites, Jackals and Grunts along with a walkway going over the entrance to its control room. There were two spine mounted plasma cannons to provide anti-air defence. Its shell seemed to be invulnerable to damage from 90mm shells, missiles, .50 cal rounds and ANVIL HE missiles (the armor could be similar to the ship plating the Covenant use on their starships.) It proved vulnerable to boarding actions and destruction from inside. Halo Graphic Novel In here it has a very different appearance with a roughly crucifix shaped body, the across sections bearing dual cannons, neither end having a visible plasma cannon, it's legs are a distinctly different shape (straight, with an 'L'-shaped joint to the body). It should be noted, however, that the story in which it appears, Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa, uses a very large amount of artistic license. The story is canonical, but the graphical side of the story is not artistically similar to the usual look of the games. Halo 3 There were many differences from the Halo 2 Scarab: *It's body has a different shape, being more bulbous at the end, similar to the Wraiths of Halo: Combat Evolved. *It seems to be wider, but not quite as tall. *It wields a smaller plasma beam that seems weaker (On Legendary the player is able to withstand sustained fire for a short amount of time (approx 0.8s), as opposed to the instant death of the Halo 2 Scarab gun). *The two anti-air turrets are gone, having been replaced by a single, large turret at the rear. *The flaps on the plasma beam are gone and replaced by two destructible stationary plates. A likely conjecture is that this version of the Scarab is intended to be a weapon. Its color is changed to a shade of purple, like other Covenant war-ready vehicles, and it is better-defended, having superior weapons. It has been speculated that Scarabs of Halo 2 were not weapons, but rather mining tools that were deployed as emergency combat relief by Regret upon finding humans on Earth. Differences aside, it still has many similarities to the old Scarab. There are three levels (or decks). The lowest is accessible when the Scarab has been temporarily disabled. This level features a Grunt-mounted Plasma Turret, and usually a Brute. There's a ramp that leads to the second level, where there are a varying number of enemies, depending on the level and difficulty. Usually, you can expect to find a few Brutes and Grunts. On this level, there are two more Plasma Turrets, aimed to either side of the Scarab. If you turn 180° immediately upon ascending the ramp to this level, you can go up the purple slope to the third tier. This is just an open, unprotected platform below the large turret. Past the turrets on the second level (round the corner) is the power core that must be destroyed to take down the Scarab. Bungie has also stated in the September issue of EGM, that the Scarab will use an unscripted game AI (not to be confused with story A.I.s like Cortana) to create a more dynamic battle with it as it will roam across the battlefield of its own accord and attack targets in its path. This way it will no longer require a relatively easy boarding action every time but a tactical approach. Halo Wars It seems to be a combination of the Halo 2 and 3 Scarab designs, featuring an encased, Covenant purple chassis with a single spine mounted plasma cannon. The flaps on its plasma cannon, while bearing a similarity to those of the Halo 3 Scarab and also resembling a beak of a bird, operate like the flaps of the Halo 2 scarab gun. They first conceal the weapon then it folds out into 8 separate pieces and shoots a sustained stream of plasma fire. List of Destructible Parts *All four of the Scarab's legs are destructible to the point of the Scarab buckles. The armor on these legs can also be blown off. *The flaps covering the Scarab's main gun can be destroyed. Note: this does not disable the gun. *The crest on and around the turret can be completely blown off. Note: this does not disable the gun. *Two side door panels near the bottom rear can be torn off to allow entry. (Scarab must be down first). *The huge barrier protecting the Core can be ripped away from the back of the Scarab. Doing so will result in the Core being completely exposed, making it easier to blow up. *All Plasma Turrets. *The Core. Note: If you destroy the Core, all parts of the Scarab will be destroyed at once, except for the crest of the Scarab Gun. Weaponry Primary *'(1) Front-Mounted Cannon' *'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, presumably unguided. *'Rate of Fire': 4 second stream; 30 to 40 per second *'Movement of cannon': Through careful examination, one can see that the inside gun part seems to move forward from a cradle as the flaps open up. *'Notes': The projectile emitted from the Scarab's main gun emits a neon-green/bluish glow, indicating extremely high temperature. As the gun fires, white, hot liquid pours from the barrel onto the ground. The gun's force is enough to destroy any vehicle smaller than the Scarab in a matter of a seconds, and could possibly melt through armor as tough as that of an interstellar war-ship. *'Approx. Range': The effective range on a Scarabs main cannon is not exceptionally good, about .4 miles as seen during the Citadel and Cartographer battles, where its attack can easily be evaded if at a distance. Secondary *'Mounted Anti-Aircraft Turrets (Two in Halo 2, One in Halo 3)' *'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, (similar to Shielded Plasma Cannon) *'Rate of Fire': 400-600 rounds/minute *'Notes': Presumed computer controlled, but a close look indicates that it may be manually controlled. Can be shot off with little firepower. NOTE: In Halo 3 the AA cannon cannot be shot off and is invincible. The AA gun(s) are unsurprisingly extremely effective against aircraft. *'Approx. Range': These weapons have a much better range than the primary cannon on the Scarab. They're extremely effective against airborne vehicles, but can also be used against ground-based vehicles, such as Warthogs or Scorpions. They are effective up to about 1.5 miles, which is a rough but evidence-based conclusion drawn from ships and vehicles with similar weaponry. Walkthrough for Scarab on Halo 2 Easy To defeat the Scarab's crew on easy difficulty fire at its crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but a Rocket Launcher is recommended. Throw a couple grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Normal To defeat the Scarab's crew on normal difficulty fire at its crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Throw four grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals, and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two or three shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Heroic To defeat the Scarab's crew on heroic difficulty fire at it's crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Throw all your grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others' shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire three or four shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Legendary It’s up to you how you want to end this: the quick way, or the slow but reassuring way. The quick way is to jump down onto the Scarab immediately, rush into the control room, blast all the Covenants in there to hell, and hope you don’t get run down from behind. The slow but reassuring way is to wait for the Scarab to get to the end of the waterway and fill up on rockets while waiting for it. At the end of the waterway, you can take out all the Covenant that come out, then jump down, go in, and finish off whatever Covenant are still inside. Either way, you win. Keep in mind, once you get inside, to get rid of the Ultra Elite first, toss grenades when needed, and be sure not blow yourself up with the launcher. Halo 3 Strategies ---- (Spoilers will be limited but not guaranteed to be eliminated) Below are various methods for destroying a Scarab. Internal Destruction A few of the methods below require you to board the Scarab and destroy it from the inside. Here's how: *DON'T go right around to the back. On each side of the Scarab, there is a purple panel that can be blown open. They are located towards the rear of the Scarab, just around from the main entrance. *Destroy one of these side doors, jump in and kill whatever is waiting for you. The reason you go in the side is the Plasma Turret located at the main entrance. This way, it doesn't fire at you as you approach. *Go up the ramp. Turn 180°, and kill the enemies down one or both sides of the Scarab in whatever way you see fit. *At the very back of the Scarab (above the main entrance), there is the Core. It looks like a bright blue disk. *This disk is an energy shield. Shoot at it until it disappears. Next there is a protective metal cover, shoot this off as well. Under this cover is a sort of X shape with a blue light in the middle. Shoot or hit this until the light turns red. *If the Scarab is disabled, you can jump up onto the ramp located next to the Scarabs main weapon. From there you go straight and turn near the rear of the Scarab and you will see the core. *Turn and jump off the back of the Scarab, and get as far away as possible, because if you're too close, the explosion'll mess you up. *Watch your pretty blue explosion. Airborne There are a few ways a Scarab can be engaged from the air. The only thing to remember, really, is that the AA gun on the back is just that; an Anti-Aircraft gun. Give it a chance and that thing will tear a Hornet or Banshee apart in seconds. So stay close to the back and you will find a little sort of blue bolt like that of a wraith (in Halo 2). Shoot it and the back piece falls off leaving the core exposed. Shoot it, get a bit far away and watch the fireworks. Aerial Drop This is especially effective when fighting more than one Scarab in Co-op. Have one player fly a Hornet, whilst the other player rides in one of the side-seats. The first (piloting) player lands on top of the Scarab. The second (non-piloting) player, gets off the Hornet, and proceeds to destroy the Scarab internally. The first player, meanwhile, flies to the other Scarab and either gets off on top of the Scarab and follows the second player's example, or engages the Scarab in any way they see fit. This can be done in a Banshee, but obviously only by one player. In single player, if the player rides in the side seat with a marine in the pilot's seat, the marine will let the player board the Scarab. When the Core has been destroyed, the marine will return to pick up the player; usually remaining stationary above, or even touching, the Scarab's top-most deck. Direct Assault Keep circle-strafing around the Scarab, and shoot at the large blue disc located below the AA gun on the rear of the Scarab. This disc will turn red, then disappear. Keep shooting at where it was, until a large chunk of armor falls off the back of the Scarab. This barrier protects the Core. Once the barrier comes away, it may be advantageous to shoot at the legs until the Scarab goes down so that you can get an easier shot at the Core. Alternatively, keep circle-strafing and try and hit the Core, it doesn't take much to destroy. Indirect Assault Use your aircraft's weapons to take down a leg, using your superior three-dimensional maneuverability to avoid destruction. Land on the ground, get out of your aircraft and proceed to take the Scarab out from the inside. This method is a bit redundant, unless you're playing meta-campaign, and want the points from all the individual kills inside, which you otherwise wouldn't get. Land Land combat depends hugely on what vehicle you use. Scorpion You have two choices. You can either engage from an extremely long range, or an extremely short range. The Scorpion is too slow to challenge the main gun from a middle distance. If you are playing Co-op, it's usually best to keep the Scorpion at long range, whilst the other player uses a fast, maneuverable vehicle, such as a Ghost or Mongoose to draw Scarab away. When your partner has forced the Scarab to present its back to you, fire at the barrier protecting the Core. Once that has been destroyed, fire at the Core. If you are playing single player, run the gauntlet, and charge straight at the Scarab. You may take a bit of fire, but you will soon move below the Scarab's minimum depth angle. Place yourself directly below the Scarab, and fire at the leg joints. Once the Scarab goes down, MOVE! If the tank is below the Scarab when it drops, it will be crushed and destroyed. Either get out and finish the job from the inside, or move to a place where you can see past the barrier, and fire on the Core. Alternatively, fire at the armored "flap" covering the joint halfway down the Scarab's leg. On Legendary, as few as four direct hits can make the Scarab go down. You can then drive in close and destroy it in any way your heart desires. Mongoose There are a few ways the Mongoose can be used. The easiest way is to put a Marine on the back with a Rocket Launcher (don't use your Co-op partner, as they run out of ammo), and drive around under the Scarab until it goes down. Then dismount the Mongoose, and hop in the back of the Scarab. Proceed to destroy it from the inside, or fire directly on the Core, since the angle will be easy enough to get. Only do this if you have your own Rocket Launcher or Fuel Rod Cannon, since the Scarab will more than likely have recovered before you can do enough damage with any other weapon. Alternatively, the large earthen hills on the level The Covenant make excellent ramps for jumping a Mongoose directly onto the Scarab. Drive your vehicle as far to the rear of the ramp as possible, touching the canyon wall, and wait for the Scarab to turn to face you (be aware that the other scarab can still attack you, so be ready to move if necessary). Once your target scarab is in position, drive as quickly as possible and try to land on the main deck. Fight the enemies, or just run directly to the Core. It is rarely worthwhile to try to recover your vehicle, and it can sometimes survive the Scarab's explosion anyway. Warthog The Gauss Warthog is reasonably effective at bringing a Scarab to it's knees. Similar tactics apply as with the Mongoose, except you have more firepower. This is a nice vehicle to use on Co-op, as your partner can gun or drive, and you can still have a rocket-armed Marine passenger. The M41 variant of the Warthog is not as effective, but can still get the job done. Also, see above for an alternative strategy, but replace "Mongoose" with "Warthog". Wraith Don't attempt this unless you are VERY proficient with the Plasma Mortar. The Wraith's turning speed is too slow to make a short-range attack feasable, so it has to be engaged from long range. However you can use a wraith at close range against a scarab as long as you stay underneath it and fire as fast as you can at one of the legs, then follow up by boarding it or firing at the core. This is considerably more difficult than using a mongoose with a rocket launcher armed marine riding on the back, or even just going on foot with a rocket launcher, so a long range strategy is much more advisable. Either aim for the legs, and try and get close enough to finish the job yourself, or, in Co-op, have your partner draw the Scarab's attention from you, and fire directly at the barrier, and subsequently the Core. Remember to lead your target, as the mortars travel quite slowly. On Foot Get as many explosives as you can. Rockets, Fuel Rod Cannons, Grenades (Plasma, Spike and Incendiary), Missile Pods and Brute Shots are the ONLY viable weapons. Use cover to get as close to the Scarab as possible. Ideally, you want to be underneath it. Pick a leg, and fire on the joint. Use everything you've got. Don't change to a different leg, and don't fire anywhere other than the joint. If you manage to get the Scarab down, proceed to destroy it from the inside. On "The Storm" you can also board the Scarab by riding the two crane's lifts and jumping onto the scarab as it passes by. It is also possible to land a Mongoose in this manner but is very difficult due to the scarab moving as you land, or your rocket marine blowing you off course. This marine also, if you manage to land on the scarab, fire his rockets, killing himself and you if you are nearby. It is suggested to give your marine another weapon or make him get off the mongoose entirely. There is also a sniper rifle on the crane closest to the door that you leave the lake bed through (the right-hand crane when looking from the cliff inwards). This is useful for picking off enemies on the Scarab before you jump on. General tips *On each leg, just below the joint, there is a small blue square. This is what you want to aim for, the weakest point of the leg, and firing at it will cause the Scarab to go down much faster. *The core is extremely vulnerable. If you see a shot from the ground, and are confident you can make it, go for it. *Plasma grenades don't stick to Scarabs, on the legs or elsewhere. They can be used to take out a leg, but only by making it balance atop the joint. Character Compatibility *Grunts *Jackals *Elites *Marines (only Johnson is observed doing so) *Brutes (only in Halo 3) Trivia *A scarab is an Egyptian beetle that was worshipped as a manifestestion of Khepri, an Egyptian God who drove the sun across the sky. *The Scarab Gun is a weapon that players can pick up; it looks like a plasma rifle and can be found on the level Metropolis as seen in a video. It fires the same projectile as the Scarab's main gun, and it never overheats and can fire continuous rapid fire. *On Halo 2 Legendary Mode there may be a single Zealot on board as well. *In Halo 2, it is possible to look inside of a Scarab. On the level Metropolis, when the Scarab stops at the end of a level, hop on the Scarab and kill all but ONE enemy. Then, go to the main gun and hop down in the gun. Keep on one of the latches and walk towards the Scarab. you will be able to look inside the Scarab. You will also be able to detach your torso from your legs and see them walk forwards. You can try and jump on one of the Scarabs legs and get back on the Scarab, but due to it moving back and forth, it might be difficult. *In Halo 3, when you shoot the scarab's core after you take out all of the shielding, you can see what appears to be Hunter's blood coming out of it, you can even see the worms come out . There is also an audible 'squishy' sound when you stand next to the 'worms' in the conduits. Another hint that Halo 3 Scarabs are controlled by Lekgolo worms is that, on the level The Covenant, after the the two Scarabs land they stand up and seemingly shake themselves. It would serve no purpose for them to do this if controlled by a pilot, but might make sense if they are controlled by the worms and were shaking off the impact. However, because the Halo 2 Scarab had to be controlled to move and the Halo 3 one didn't, the Halo 2 ones are normal machines, and the Lekgolo worms might only control the Halo 3 Scarabs. *It is also notable that when a scarab's leg is disabled, it emits a loud beep, much like that of a reversing truck (except of a lower pitch). This effect is perhaps a nod to the same death sequence (and sound) of the Juggernaut flying tanks in a previous Bungie game Marathon. * For the halo ActionClix, they made a scarab and showed it off at (I believe) E3, and has 4 cards 1 master chief figure a few maps and it costs over $250. *The sheild covering the core in halo 3 looks similar to a jackals sheild. Gallery 150px|thumb|left||A Scarab near [[Voi]] Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles